El mejor regalo de todos
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Teddy, y Victoire quiere darle el regalo perfecto... ¿lo logrará?- Este fic ya lo había subido con anterioridad, sólo le he corregido la ortografía e hice algunas modificaciones.


**Hello people! **

**Este fic ya lo había escrito con anterioridad, y también lo había subido. Lo que sucede es que hace poco lo estaba re-leyendo y me di cuenta de que la ortografía era un ASCO, horrible y sinceramente me avergüenzo de mi misma.**

**No le he cambiado NADA a la trama, sólo corregí lo que sentí que tenía que ser corregido, lo demás está exactamente igual.**

**Así que aquí se los dejo. Hoy mismo re-subo otro que también necesita corrección.**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas.**

**Disfruten la lectura ñ.ñ**

* * *

**El mejor regalo de todos.**

Risas alegres se mesclaban con la refrescante brisa de esa tarde de verano, extrañamente soleada para los climas tormentosos que solían reinar en Gran Bretaña. Sin duda era un día perfecto, que había que aprovechar al máximo.

Una pequeña niña, de largos y relucientes risos dorados, corría felizmente por el verde y largo pasto, moviendo sus manitas sobre él y sintiendo la punzante— pero agradable— textura sobre sus palmas; lo que provocaba que su blanca sonrisa se ensanchara aun más y sus ojos azules, cual cielo despejado, brillaran con más intensidad. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, como si de una bailarina se tratase, lo que provocó que el delicado vestido azul que llevaba puesto danzase junto a ella.

De pronto, la niña se dejó caer sobre la hierba, tapándose su bonita carita con las manos y dejando escapar un grito de frustración.

Otra niña, está un poco más pequeña, de corto cabello castaño y unas enormes gafas cuadrada que apenas lograba sostener su pecosa naricita, intento darle alcance con más rapidez: lo que no resultó ser una tarea sencilla, dado que era considerablemente menos ágil que la otra. Aunque por fin pudo llegar hacia ella y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Victoire?- preguntó la de lentes a su compañera, molesta-. Ya casi te alcanzaba.

- No sé qué hacer, Molly- confesó Victoire, con frustración, sentándose para mirar fijamente a la castaña-. Teddy ya casi regresa de visitar a sus padres junto con tío Harry y yo aun no tengo ningún regalo para darle.

Así es, Victoire Weasley no tenía ninguna idea de qué regalarle a Teddy Lupin, su mejor amigo, por su cumpleaños número ocho. En el anterior cumpleaños de Victoire, Teddy le había regalado un bonito osito de peluche que él mismo había hecho, y el cual la rubia adoraba y lo guardaba celosamente debajo de su almohada. Por esa razón, la primogénita de Bill y Fleur no quería regalarle al niño que conocía prácticamente desde que nació cualquier cosa. No, su regalo debía ser especial y tener un significado. El problema era que ahora era muy tarde para fabricar algo demasiado elaborado; y no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente rápido de hacer e impresionante para regalárselo a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no le regalas un dibujo? Como yo— le aconsejó Molly.

— Yo le regalo dibujos a Teddy todo el tiempo, ya no es algo especial— le contestó la rubia.

— ¿Y una carta?

— Le di una en Navidad.

— Hmm…— la menor de las niñas se colocó una mano en la barbilla y miró al cielo, de forma pensativa—. ¡Ya sé!

— ¡¿Qué?—exclamó Victoire, emocionada.

— En una ocasión escuche a mi mamá hablar con sus amigas— comenzó a explicar Molly, mientras se acomodaba bien las gafas sobre la nariz—. Hablaban algo sobre lo más preciado que tiene una persona para dar, y que sólo se lo podías dar a aquel que supieras que lo iba a apreciar y cuidar. Que tenía que ser alguien en quien confiaras y quisieras mucho; ya que una vez que se lo entregabas, ya no había marcha atrás.

— ¡Es el regalo perfecto para Teddy!- dijo Victoire, con entusiasmo—. Pero dime, Molly, ¿qué es?

Molly se acercó a su prima y comenzó a susurrarle al oído…

_**Más tarde...**_

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!— resonó el jubiloso grito dentro de _La Madriguera_.

Un niño, menudo y de desordenado cabello color azul eléctrico, soplaba con entusiasmo ocho velitas de diferentes colores que descansaban sobre un pastel en forma de _Quaffle_

— Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños, Teddy, mi cielo— la abuela Weasley se acercó a su prácticamente nieto y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias, Nana Molly— respondió educadamente el cumpleañero, luego posó su mirada color miel sobre su abuela Andy, quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió tiernamente.

Un poco más atrás de todo el alboroto, justo detrás de las piernas de su padre, Victoire esperaba impacientemente. Sabía que justo después de partir el pastel, seria hora de abrir los regalos, y estaba segura que el suyo sería el mejor de todos.

Al parecer no se equivocaba, ya que una Ginny con el vientre abultado y un inquiero James en brazos, se acercó a su ahijado y le dijo—: Teddy, creo que es hora de que comiences a abrir tus regalos. Así que ¿quién quiere empezar?

— ¡YO!— chilló la pequeña Molly, saltando del regazo de su padre y yendo hacia Teddy. Sacó del bolsillo de su vestido rojo un trozo de papel, sobre el que tenía un montón de garabatos infantiles de diferentes colores e indescifrables. Se lo extendió a Teddy, con aire expectante.

— M-muchas gracias, Molly— dijo el peliazul, mirando el dibujo con confusión—. Es... es… esto, ¿qué es?

— Es un libro de reglas, todas aprobadas por el Ministerio y con el sello personal del Ministro— explicó la niña con pomposidad.

Silencio.

— Percy, tu hija se parece tanto a ti que resulta aterrador— dijo George, mirando a su sobrina con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Cállate, George— le espetó el susodicho a su hermano.

Todos los presentes prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas. De esa forma, la tarde siguió, y Teddy recibió un montón de obsequios, que iban desde libros, hasta los sortilegios más recientes de la línea de _Sortilegios Weasley_.

Mientras tanto, Victoire se estaba empezando a impacientar, ya que su regalo era el mejor de todos y estaba segura que no debía esperar más para dárselo. Por lo que, con paso firme y decidido, de abrió paso hasta llegar frente a Teddy, quien sonrió al verla.

— Teddy— comenzó a decir la rubia, muy decidida—, quiero que sepas que lo he pasado fatal intentando saber qué te puedo regalar para tu cumpleaños. Eres mi mejor amigo, así que no podía darte cualquier cosa, tenía que ser especial. Por lo que he decidido obsequiarte una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo y que solo se la puedo dar a alguien que sepa que la va a saber apreciar y valorar, y sé que esa persona eres tú- tomó aire y finalmente dijo—: He decidido darte mi virginidad.

Silencio.

Pero a este silencio no le siguió ninguna carcajada colectiva, sino un grito agudo y el sonido de algo pesado azotando contra el suelo.

Victoire se giró lentamente, y se sorprendió mucho de la escena con la que se encontró: se destacaban su abuela, que se hallaba desfallecida entre los brazos del tío Charlie, mientras el abuelo le echaba are con la mano; su tío Ron, cuyas orejas estaban tan rojas como el cabello de más de la mitad de los presentes y la miraba con cara de estupefacción total; la tía Angelina, quien, por la sorpresa, casi deja caer a una muy bebe Roxanne al suelo y aun la miraba de forma atónita; y la abuela de Teddy, que se había puesto más pálida que un fantasma y se cubría la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada.

— William, William, _pog favog, geacciona_— Victoie enfocó su vista en quien había pronunciado esas palabras, que resultó ser su madre, la cual estaba arrodilladla junto a un inconsciente Bill, y lo zarandeaba desesperadamente. Luego encaró a su hija mayor con severidad—. _Victoige Gabgielle_ Weasley, ¿_pego_ cómo se te _ocugge ofgeceg_ una cosa así?

— V-veras, _maman_— intentó excusarse la niña, luego enfocó su vista en su prima Molly, quien miraba la escena con aire despreocupado. Frunció el seño y la apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo—. Todo fue idea de Molly, ella me dijo que era el mejor regalo que podía dar.

Todas las miradas se posaron en una desconcertada Molly.

— Molly Audery Weasley- le regaño la madre de la aludida—, ¿de dónde escuchaste tu semejante barbaridad?

— Pues de ti, mamá- explico la niña como si tal cosa—. Recuerda cuando invitaste a tus amigas, y estaban hablando de lo más preciado que le podías dar a un hombre y que los muy… ¿cómo dijiste_? Cabnoles_ no sabían valorar.

La mujer palideció al sentirse presa de tantas miradas acusadoras

— ¡Audrey! ¿Pero de qué cosas hablas frente a la niña?— gritó un escandalizado Percy.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, la escena se transformó, de una agradable reunión familiar, en un caos total, lleno de gritos y gente intentando reanimar a los desmayados, y en medio de todo eso, Victoire sintió una mano posare en su hombro, que resulto ser Teddy, que se encontraba algo cohibido.

— Victoire— dijo el niño, temeroso—, agradezco que quieras regalarme algo tan valioso como para que los adultos se pongan así. Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo- -la niña asintió para darle a entenderé que continuara—. ¿Qué es tu virginidad?

— Ah, bueno, pues es…— comenzó a explicar la rubia con seguridad, pero se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de una cosa—: La verdad es que no tengo idea.

Ese día Victoire aprendió dos cosas: para los próximos cumpleaños de Teddy comenzaría a buscar su regalo con anterioridad… y jamás volvería a hacer caso a los consejos de Molly.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Este fue uno de los primeros fics que escribí— qué perver soy XD— y le tengo cariño, sólo consideré que merecía que lo corrigiera.**

**En verdad apreciaría un review, lo digo de corazón.**

**Un beso y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam. **


End file.
